


strong and silent, as most dead men are.

by Accestii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Haikyuu!! Fantasy Exchange 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/pseuds/Accestii
Summary: "'Why, hello there.'Daichi spun around and scrambled past the voice, past the figure. He could vaguely make out a human, one with a slouch and almost indifference to the apocalypse. Daichi would have mistaken him for a human if it weren’t for two things:One: There weren’t any humans for at least 15 miles.Two: His hand-"In which Daichi tries to ctrl+alt+delete the zombie apocalypse.





	strong and silent, as most dead men are.

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for fanfic4u for the Haikyuu Fantasy Exchange 2019!!  
(I had too much fun with this one :) )

Three seconds.

There had to be some sort of phenomenon reasoning behind why every waking morning starts off with three seconds of nothing. No memory, no thoughts. 

Just pure silence. 

It lets Daichi wake up peacefully. Breaths come in no more than cascading falls.

_ One.  _ __   
_ Two.  _ _   
_ __ Three.

_ ... _

Then the thoughts come rushing in. 

_ Where am I? What time is it? Did they get out safe? Who am I? _

_ OPEN YOUR EYES. _

And Daichi eyes scream awake, his breath crashing in tremors. They clatter to the ground, causing his world to shake. His eyes dart around like loose animals, faster, faster, faster-

In front of him!

Daichi suppresses the urge to collapse and forces his fingers to his pistol. He’s shaking now, unable to look at what’s in front of him. It’s been ages since he could sleep peacefully. How could he think of doing that now…

His hand won’t move. It’s suspended by the pure mercy of fate, hanging by the threads of his clothing. Daichi could almost count the threads unravelling one by one, making his hand droop like a puppet. But a puppet for whom?

Daichi’s gaze trace his arm slowly, slowly, slowly.

And he, if possible, meets eyes duller than his. 

They’re not alive, not in the slightest. Daichi’s eyes could wander forever in the dull marbles of his companion’s. They told no stories, held no secrets. They were only driven by the urge of hunger. It was a look so familiar, Daichi could have died in its grip. Yet, Daichi keeps himself awake as a mixture of sweat and saliva drip down, inches away from him. 

If it didn’t click already, Daichi made his breath slow. 

In front of him was a zombie. 

Daichi laughs at himself. This wasn’t the first time one had attacked him, and unfortunately, not the last. His fingers fiddle with the trigger and points his pistol at crumbling, rotting flesh. The zombie does nothing other than breathe, breathe slowly as its fingers reach towards the living. Daichi forced a blink. The undead can’t smile, yet the zombie was clearly grinning. 

_ BANG! _

Tatters of a body met the floor, hard and cold as Daichi’s pistol. Letting his gun drop to the floor, Daichi wipes his face in his clothes. Eyes wander about as he sinks to the floor. It had been what, 8 months? 8 months and Daichi still wasn’t used to death, making people uglier than they had ever been in life. His back rests on metal. Since 8 months had gone by, Daichi had been left to fend for himself. Sure, he had his occasional spat with another, but his days were lonely, passed by with little sleep. Daichi stares at his chest, rising and falling slower and slower.

It was at these times where he remembered Sugawara. 

…

His eyes glistened for miles.

Daichi’s were glazed like stones.

_ What did he say before that day?  _

_ Sugawara said something the day they had left the gym.  _

_ There was something to fix this? _

_ No… it’s impossible.  _

Daichi’s eyes were as dull as the dead in front of him. Lifeless. No sooner did the thought of waking up cross his mind when a voice cut his head. 

“Why, hello there.”

Daichi spun around and scrambled past the voice, past the figure. He could vaguely make out a human, one with a slouch and almost indifference to the apocalypse. Daichi would have mistaken him for a human if it weren’t for two things:

One: There weren’t any humans for at least 15 miles. 

Two: His hand-

Daichi reached for his gun…

The gun was on the ground, next to the stranger. 

Daichi gave a strangled laugh, made himself walk slowly back. Zombies weren’t supposed to talk, much less offer their hand to a human. It was a mangled hand, with several digits missing, but it was a hand extended nonetheless. The figure gave a tilted gaze and… frowned. 

“Was it something I said?”

Daichi choked out more laughter. Yes, it was something they said, and not the fact that they were defying the undead. The figure gave Daichi another curious look, and nodded to itself.

“Ah, I know. Let me move closer.”

And the figure crept towards Daichi, throwing its arms up. Daichi could see its features now. 

It was definitely a zombie. 

And yet, the figure was so alive. The zombie warped its jaw almost into a smile, one that may have been cocky if he was alive. Its posture sank back, showing off a blood red shirt adorned with a flannel as tattered as his hands. His dark pants matched his hair… a mess, to say the least. The hair looked almost as if the figure had been trying to make it stand, but gave up midway. Trails of it dangled in front of empty eye sockets, yet the figure was clearly seeing. 

Who, then…?

The figure peered down at the pistol at its feet.

“Wow, I’m lucky. If I were, like, 2 feet over here…” The figure gestured with its remaining digits towards empty space. “I’d be dead! You’d have shot me!” The figure laughed. 

“I can’t blame you though. I mean… look at me!” 

Daichi stayed silent. 

“Tough crowd, eh?”

The figure came closer.

Daichi let it approach, wary, yet…

“Well. I should say my name, right?”

_ No, no, no… names create attachment and attachment means- _

  
  


“My name is Kuroo.”

The two stand in silence for a minute, one clearly dead and the other nearing it. Daichi blinked hard, fast. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything. What was there to say? The figure… no…  _ Kuroo _ … just continued to smile despite the mess.

“You seem so shocked. Is it because of my looks?” 

Daichi frowned at Kuroo. Against himself, he brought himself to speak.

“Aha, sure. I’m in shock because I’m so attracted to a rotting lump of flesh.” Daichi sighed, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Daichi didn’t want to relax, but a puddle of ease was under his feet. What harm would extending a small bit of himself bring?

Well, he knew the answer to that.

“Damn. Harsh.” Kuroo crept slowly towards Daichi, the latter watching his every move. Eye contact was wary. Neither of them broke eye contact with each other, not until Kuroo collapsed behind Daichi. Daichi jolted and patted the spot where his gun was… or should’ve been! The gun was still smiling from paces away, mocking him. The living peered at the dead. Kuroo was as dead as the zombie before him. His limbs could have passed as spaghetti, at this point. And now he wasn’t moving. Those empty sockets of eyes weren’t trained on Daichi anymore. 

Did he just die?

Daichi trained a single finger at the mass of flesh previously called Kuroo. He had to check.

As instantly as Kuroo collapsed, he sprung back up. 

“Did you miss me?” 

Daichi suppressed a scream. Kuroo would have laughed at him; he sounded too much like a girl, anyway.

“Hell no. Maybe you should stay down like that.” Daichi’s frown was beside him again. Kuroo just  _ had _ to have that sense of humor, and Daichi just  _ had  _ to love to hate it.    
They got along so well.

“Alright. As long as I can rest on your shoulder,” Kuroo mumbled. Daichi turned himself to look face-to-face with the absolute  _ comedian _ that was so-called Kuroo. A smirk played on one face, a frown on the other. Had Kuroo been alive, Daichi probably would have turned him into a zombie by now. They had just met, and now the zombie wanted to cuddle. 

_ Why me? _

“Oh yeah.” Kuroo fidgeted with his fingers, watching his middle finger dance in the air. “Names. You think I could get yours?”

And now the zombie was trying to get his name. Daichi buried a groan in his throat. The wise man now just gave up with being smooth. He was outright ridiculous. And the deal with attachment!

_ Shit… _

Well…   
“It’s Daichi.”


End file.
